


Peter's Reward

by otpcutie



Series: Bloody Knuckles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hung!Bucky, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter calls Bucky in a time of distress. The next day Tony, Bucky and Peter spend the day together.This story followsOur Pretty Prizebut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bloody Knuckles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533170
Comments: 20
Kudos: 469





	Peter's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This was a journey to write, but I'm pleased with the final result- hopefully you enjoy it too!
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/188729464422/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-our-pretty-prize-ao3)⭐️ for this series, posted to my tumblr.

Bucky woke to his phone vibrating next to him, he reached for it blindly and didn’t even open his eyes as he answered groggily, “Yeah?”

“Shit. Were you asleep?” Peter’s voice was shaky, but the guilt in his tone was obvious.

“Pete, doll? That you?” Bucky sat up, hearing Peter’s ragged inhale was like cold getting water thrown over him. He was wide awake now. “What's wrong?”

“Sorry- I just- um, I didn’t know who to call and I saw your number first.” Peter’s voice shook slightly, his number was displayed at the top of his contacts list.

“Shh, sugar. S’okay, where are you right now?” Bucky was already getting up, quickly getting dressed and pulling on his leather jacket. His alarm clock read 1:00 am.

“Work. The guys on tonight were all worked up after their fight, weren’t really happy when I turned ‘em down,” He said quietly, biting his lip. “They just left, they didn’t do anything but…” It scared him, it was dark and he wanted to feel safe.

“‘Kay doll, I’m gonna be there real soon. You got that key knife Tones got for ya?” Bucky quickly left his apartment, getting on his bike. He was beyond furious that anyone would treat Peter like that and he was going to make them regret it. But for now he needed to make sure Peter was okay.

“I watched them leave, but yeah.” Peter smiled slightly, Tony got him the knife and both promised to teach him self defence after they hooked up.

“Good. Want you to get security to wait with you ‘til I’m there.” Bucky started up his bike, Peter’s stomach filled with butterflies at the protectiveness, his tone didn’t leave room for argument.

“Yes, Sir.” Peter teased with a little giggle, it made Bucky smirk. 

Bucky snorted, reassuring him once again before hanging up and taking off on his bike. He’d have to call Tony, he’d want to ‘talk’ with the guys who were assholes to Peter too.

~~~

Bucky pulled up on his bike to find Peter waiting, thankfully next to a security guard before making his way over. He was wearing a big pink sweater that fell past his thighs, his shorts hidden but fishnets visible. 

“Hey.” Peter greeted shyly, glitter along his cheekbones that sparkled under the car park lights.

Bucky took off his helmet and smiled, holding out his hand. As Peter took it he pulled him closer, “I’m glad you called, pretty boy.”

Peter kissed Bucky’s cheek and nodded, “Thanks for getting me, I know it’s late.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He smirked, glancing around the car park. “So they left, huh? You know their names?”

Peter looked over Bucky’s face and nodded with a blush, he’d seen that expression in the ring. The boxers were going to regret upsetting him, he could tell. Bucky didn’t even know exactly what was said but it didn’t matter, he knew they made Peter scared- that was enough.

“I’ll tell you later, it’s cold.” He pouted cutely and Bucky shifted back, signalling for Peter to sit in front of him.

“Wanna stay at mine? I’m training with Tony tomorrow, you could watch.” Bucky murmured in his ear, knowing how Peter would feel about the idea.

Peter bit his lip, scooching back and letting Bucky put a helmet on him. “Sounds good.”

Bucky put his down helmet back on and grinned, heading back to his place. He wasn’t expecting to fuck again, Peter had been scared tonight and given why he wasn’t about to try to initiate anything either.

Peter had only been on bikes a few times before, but it never felt as good as Bucky in control and his chest pressed against his back. It made him want to be held, that thought had his face flushing. He’d been spitroasted in the changing rooms by Tony and Bucky who were strangers at the time and that’s what made him feel shy, embarrassed even.

When they arrived, Peter peered around curiously, Bucky and Tony had visited him at work, Peter even coming by the gym to see them- but he’d never been to their places before. He was surprised when he realised they didn’t live together. From how they were, the banter, he thought… 

Bucky’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, “I can just take ya home babydoll, it’s no trouble.” He mistook Peter’s behaviour as discomfort, wishing he didn’t agree to go to Bucky’s.

 _That_ was exactly why he’d never worry about going to Bucky’s apartment. “Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ as he climbed off the bike and took off his helmet. 

“Was just thinking, Buck.” He reassured with a smile, now taking off Bucky’s helmet and he swore his legs felt like jelly as he took in his smirk.

“Alright, then. A pretty boy like you shouldn’t have to worry about a thing. Me and Tony will talk to those guys,” Bucky said as he got off his bike, talking so casually as if he wasn’t planning to smack them around.

Peter ducked his head, taking his hand. “You gonna tell them off?” His tone was sweet but his gaze was anything but, he was turned on by the idea.

Bucky snorted, lifting Peter easily and heading up the stairs to his apartment. “Somethin’ like that. You hungry?”

He put his arms and legs around him, his face tucked against his neck. “Nah.” He kissed his jaw softly, Bucky was carrying him like he weighed nothing more than a doll and climbing the stairs with him without so much as panting.

“Darlin’,” Bucky said kindly, as Peter started kissing at his neck again. “S’not a good idea, you had a rough night.”

“Worried you’ll be taking advantage of me?” Peter asked and when he nodded, he laughed.

Bucky unlocked his door, eyes moving to Peter curiously at the laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re not like that, you wouldn’t. That's why you’re even worried about it.” Peter kept his eyes on Bucky’s face even as he walked into his place.

Bucky just smiled at him and licked his lips, “You want the tour?” 

At that Peter did glance around, it wasn’t big or flashy and it was very much Bucky. He spotted a boxing bag in the corner with weights and other exercise equipment. “You can give me the tour tomorrow.” He decided as Bucky put him down.

“I’ll getcha somethin’ to wear,” He walked to his bedroom, Peter following behind and looking around his bedroom interestedly. Of course his eyes fell to the bed and his face heated up imaging all that had gone on there.

Peter wondered if Bucky thought about that night after their fight, how they fucked Peter- shared his body. Fucked him good and hard, only to clean him up after and take him home. It made his dick twitch.

Bucky passed Peter a shirt and boxers, both would be too big on him but it was something. Bucky loved the notion of Peter in his clothes, smelling like him.

“The couch pulls out I’ll set it up for you,” Bucky was about to move past him when he heard Peter’s disappointed little, “Oh.”

His eyebrows drew together and he looked at Peter for an explanation. Peter’s stomach swirled nervously, after tonight he just… he wanted to be close to Bucky, to have his big arms around him and feel desired in a way that made him feel good not worthless.

“You wanted to stay in here, with me?” Bucky asked when he realised Peter wasn’t going to voice that. 

The boy just nodded and chewed his lip, maybe Bucky didn’t want that with him. What if he just thought of him like those guys at his work did, just something to get his dick wet?

“Whatever you need sugar,” Bucky winked reassuring him quickly, grinning as Peter giggled and had a little smile back on his face.

Bucky was never shy, this was no exception. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside before pulling off his pants and climbing into bed in his briefs. He grabbed his phone, “Just gonna text Tony.” he explained, but his eyes kept flicking to Peter.

Peter’s mouth felt dry, Bucky’s body was perfect and the scars only made him hotter. He undressed, slower than Bucky and teased him with it.

Bucky raised a silent eyebrow and put his phone aside, Tony was going to come over in the morning. Peter was now just in a blue lace bralette and shorts, he pushed them down to reveal matching panties underneath. He took off the bra and pulled on Bucky’s shirt, it fell to his thighs.

“ _Doll_ ,” Bucky breathed out gazing over him like he was beautiful and sin incarnate all in one. 

This was the kind of desire Peter was longing for tonight, to feel seen and wanted. Especially after the night he’d had, he wanted to feel good with someone he trusted.

“Mm?” Peter smiled, crawling into bed with him with a faint blush. He laid beside him and moved a hand along Bucky’s side.

Bucky caught his hand and kissed his palm, “I’m still not sure it’s a good idea.”

Peter’s heart thumped at the consideration, “I already told you that you aren’t taking advantage. I wanna feel good, with you, especially after earlier.”

How could Bucky say no to that? He pulled Peter closer and murmured low in his ear, “Then that's what I’m gonna do tonight, babydoll. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good, tonight's all about you.”

Before Peter could do more than whine needily Bucky was pushing him flat on his back. He was predicting Bucky would fuck him, not feel his shirt being pushed up and kisses trailing down his chest slowly. He should’ve guessed Bucky meant it, _tonight is all_ _about you_. Bucky’s cock could be in the equation but even then he knew his pleasure would be the focus. 

“You know what your job is tonight?” Bucky smirked up at him slyly, kissing along the lace panties and licking his bulge through the material.

When Peter moaned and shook his head, his hands gripping Bucky’s long hair as he told him, “To be the pretty pillow princess I just know you can be, babydoll. Just lay back and let Daddy take care of ya.”

They hadn’t had sex since the night they met, same with Tony- though that hadn’t stopped Peter visiting their gym and teasing (torturing) them. This was a very different experience.

“Please.” His voice came out high and desperate, trying to press against Bucky’s mouth. 

“Daddy’s got ya.” Bucky snorted at the impatience but he made him a promise he intended to keep, he pulled the panties off him.

Peter was expecting Bucky’s lips around his length but instead he was lifting his knees over his shoulders and spreading him. He gasped, cheeks rosy at being so exposed.

“Thought ‘bout this, when I fucked you in the locker room. Taking you apart with my tongue, makin’ you cum just like that.” His facial hair scratched against him as he gave his hole soft, teasing, kisses.

He tried to form a coherent thought as he whined and leaked, “But you couldn’t wait to fuck me.” It was said cheekily, but it sounded more desperate than anything.

“Nah sugar, I couldn’t. But tonight I got all the time in the world.” Bucky slowly dragged his tongue over Peter’s hole, it fluttering as he squirmed.

“Nobody done this to you before?” He lifted his head with a frown, Peter covered his face with his arm and lied, “Yeah they have, lots of times.”

Given how shy Peter seemed and his tone, he didn’t believe him but he wasn’t about to call him out on the lie now either. Clearly he was feeling vulnerable and a bit embarrassed with the way his face was flushed. His usual confidence replaced by something softer tonight.

“Guess I just gotta make sure it's me you remember doin’ it to you then,” Peter knew Bucky had realised and appreciated that he let it go, still he was going to say he’d always remember him doing it until- “ _Oh my god_.”

Peter gripped Bucky’s hair roughly, his head falling back with a keen. Bucky’s mouth was hot against him, his tongue licking broad strokes over his hole and circling his rim. Peter wasn’t sure if he was trying to pull away or push into it, Bucky’s hands on his hips stilling him were a relief because he didn’t have to choose.

“Daddy, _ahh._ ” He gasped, he was leaking so much.

Bucky pulled back enough to say, “Such a good boy.” Before he was burying his face between his cheeks causing Peter to let out a choked mewl. 

Peter grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, there was nothing he could do but lay back and take it- exactly what Bucky wanted. He was taking him apart, with his mouth alone. As he felt his tongue push inside him Peter’s eyes rolled back, all he could focus on was that crafty tongue of his. The way it moved inside him, sending jolts of electricity through his body and making him throb.

Bucky was right, this was all about him. There was no rushing, he was taking his time and driving him crazy. “Buck-” He gasped as he felt a finger push inside him alongside his tongue, rubbing over his prostate.

Bucky lifted his head, rubbing over that spot and shifting so he could take Peter’s dick into his mouth. He swallowed him down expertly, pulling one of Peter’s hands to his hair and encouraging him to grip it.

Peter did, mewling at how good he felt. Soon he was rocking his hips, Bucky moaning happily as he fucked his mouth with small desperate snaps of his hips. He was so close.

Bucky fucked him with his finger, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. He kept his eyes on Peter, swirling his tongue as the boy fell apart. 

“Daddy, Daddy, ‘m gonna,” He chanted breathlessly, keening with one last rut into his mouth and came.

Bucky groaned, swallowing everything he could and bobbing his head while he pressed his finger against his sweet spot- only stopping as Peter whimpered pushing his head away. He pulled off with a wet pop and removed his finger, licking his lips with a satisfied grin.

“God, stop looking at me like that.” Peter complained with a smile, his face flushed. Bucky was looking like he was the one who just died via his cock.

“Nah.” Bucky kissed his hole one last time, making it clench around nothing and Peter tug on his hair.

He kissed up his stomach, his shirt pushed up around his armpits before he pulled it down and laid beside him. He rested his head on his hand and asked, “Feelin’ good?” 

Peter nodded and peered at him in disbelief, didn’t he know how good he was at that? “Really good and kinda sleepy.”

That’s when he noticed Bucky was hard and he felt bad instantly. This was supposed to be about him but was that being selfish? He was tired but shouldn’t Bucky get something in return?

“Darlin’,” Bucky held Peter’s chin lightly, “Don’t worry ‘bout that. Can’t control it, you’re gorgeous and the sounds you make-” he shook his head. “But it’ll go away and I meant it, this was all for you baby. I just wanna hold you a ‘lil, sound good?” 

Peter nodded with a cheeky laugh, scooting into his arms. “Who knew the big bad boxer was a cuddler?” He pulled back to stare at him seriously, “But I’ll get to suck your cock another time, right? You know I don’t have a gag reflex.” He mused proudly.

“Fuck yes, you will.” Bucky agreed, “Trust me I’m never gonna forget it.” He snorted, kissing his head. What he didn’t say was that he wasn’t usually a cuddler.

Peter hummed happily, snuggling up against his chest and settling into the embrace. He fell asleep like that, a hand resting against his scarred chest. Bucky brushing a calloused hand through his hair softly like they hadn’t had blood on them so many times before.

~~~

The next day Peter pouted finding that Bucky wasn’t in bed with him, he assumed he’d be an early riser. Peter whined a little before making himself get up, his hair a mess. He walked towards the kitchen and could hear voices.

“-Happy found that out?” It was Bucky talking, he sounded amused but not very surprised.

“A bonus of knowing one of the security guys there.” And that was Tony, hearing his voice make Peter’s stomach swoop. 

“Let’s pay them a visit soon then.” Bucky shifted around the kitchen, Peter could hear coffee being poured.

“Sounds like a hot date, sweetheart. Kickin’ ass together,” Tony jumped to sit on the counter, he could hear the grin on his face. Moments like this confused Peter, about what they were to each other and if the flirting was genuine.

Peter snuck a peak behind the wall and could see Bucky rolling his eyes with a laugh. “If that’s your idea of a date, no wonder you don’t have a fella.”

Tony gasped and clutched his heart, “I’ll have you know Bucky bear that-”

“Looks like we got company.” Bucky cut him off and smirked in Peter’s direction.

Tony followed his gaze and grinned, sliding off the counter. “Hey, baby boy. It’s not nice to eavesdrop.”

Peter blushed but Tony’s tone was kind, he was just teasing. He stepped into the room and right into his arms. “You two flirting isn’t much to eavesdrop, Tony. No wonder you _both_ don’t have fellas.”

“Well that's just mean,” Tony hugged him, a hand sliding under Bucky’s shirt to find no underwear. 

“And we weren’t flirtin’ doll, you’ll know when I’m flirting,” He grinned around his coffee cup, Peter chose not to point out that it was the same, just snarkier with Tony. It was hard to think of a comeback with Tony’s hands on him anyway.

Tony laughed and peered back to Peter, “Looks like someone had some cheering up last night, Buck treat you good?” He smirked, knowing that of course Bucky did. 

Peter was blushing as he pulled back with a shy look which made his next words all the more tantalizing, “Who says it wasn’t me treating Daddy good?” The words practically purred.

Tony was surprised by the shyness but he supposed he shouldn’t be, of course Peter would behave differently in Bucky’s home than he did at work or in those outfits. Still confident and cheeky, but this was a glimpse of him behind the mask so to speak. They were just lucky enough to witness both.

Truthfully Bucky had spoiled him, but Tony wasn’t there to know. That’s why Peter’s heart fluttered when Bucky said honestly, “Ya sure did, sugar.”

Bucky moved closer and licked his lips, “You busy today?” He imagined a day in bed, Peter, himself and Tony if he wanted to join.

Peter could tell by the expression exactly what he was implying, “Yeah.” Then he grinned mischievously when he clarified, “I’m gonna watch you two train today, better get dressed Buck! I’m gonna have a shower.”

Tony looked to Bucky and upon seeing his face he burst out laughing, he’d never seen anyone turn him down like that. Let alone Bucky appearing so damn amused by it, fond even.

“Shut up Tones,” Bucky glared at him, but there was no real heat behind it. “Least this way we can teach him some self defence.” Tony hummed in agreement, finishing his coffee.

Hearing the shower turn on Bucky shifted past him dressed in only track pants, “I’m gonna get dressed.”

“A crime really.” Tony smirked, flopping down on his couch like he lived there.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, amusedly. “Doll, you really needa get laid. But I can’t blame you for thinkin’ that,” he grinned crookedly, lifting his arms and flexing his muscles.

Tony’s arms were folded under his head, watching Bucky with a sly grin. “Moves like that maybe you should do Pete’s job.”

Bucky snorted before walking to his bedroom, changing into clothes he could work out in. He packed a bag, including a few things that Peter could borrow and wear.

He walked out with the bag over his shoulder, he pushed Tony’s feet off the couch so he could sit down. “Rude.” Tony clicked his tongue chastising him.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, putting on his shoes. “Coming from you.” He chuckled.

When his shoes were on Tony put his feet on his lap, “Careful, Buck, you’re gonna hurt my feelings.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but didn’t push his legs off him. “I called you didn’t I?” He put his arm over the side of the couch and faced him. 

“Yeah.” Tony nodded, hiding a smile.

He called and invited him over, told him why Peter had called in the first place. He also explained why Peter had called him not Tony- making sure he knew it wasn’t personal. Bucky knew Tony well enough to know he wasn’t nearly as egotistical as he tried to seem, that he deserved better than finding out offhandedly. 

Bucky’s other hand moved to Tony’s calf absentmindedly. His lip curled, “It’s proof I’m not the rude one.”

“You’re still an asshole.” He shot back, barely registering Bucky’s hand- they were best friends, boxers, they were used to being in close proximity.

Still, when Peter walked out of the bedroom with damp hair and dressed in Bucky’s oversized clothes, even he knew it wasn’t a typical touch. 

Peter’s eyes flicked between them, Tony laid back with his legs on Bucky’s lap and Bucky’s hand on his leg. Bucky bracing himself for the mischievous expression taking over his face. “Isn’t this cozy?”

Bucky’s hand moved off Tony’s leg, a little flustered at the position they were caught in. It would’ve appeared different from Peter’s perspective. Tony wasn’t sure why it bothered him.

“Be a lot cozier if we all just stayed here today,” Bucky said suggestively, leaning back against the couch and grinning up at him. Tony was smirking at Peter too- fuck. 

Peter huffed and walked to the door, “Stop doing those faces at me! I want to watch you at the gym today.” 

Those faces being way too hot and way too tempting. Peter was only so strong but luckily they took pity on him. Tony moved his legs off Bucky and stood up, wrapping an arm over Peter’s shoulder.

Bucky could hear him murmur in Peter’s ears lowly, seeing the way Peter shuddered. “Missed your gorgeous face.” His eyes dropping to his lips suggestively as he licked his own. “That mouth too, but I’ll behave- you wanna see us box after all.” He leaned close to Peter’s ear, “If you’re good Daddy’ll give you more then just that face later.”

Peter bit his lip but even so a needy sound escaped. Tony moved his arm away and walked to the door, “C’mon then, we don’t have all day.” He grinned.

Bucky’s legs finally cooperated, he got up and led Peter outside. The boys eyes were a little glazed over and Bucky understood, Tony had a way of..

“Buck?” Peter pulled him from his thoughts, he’d locked the door but was still standing there.

“Sorry just thinkin’ if I packed everything.” Bucky lied and Tony quirked an eyebrow but didn’t comment, he figured he was distracted thinking about Peter.

They walked downstairs, Bucky taking his bike while Tony and Peter went in his car together. 

“How you been, baby?” Tony asked when he started the car, though it was probably a stupid question given the time he had at work. Bucky and him were going to deliver some karma for that though.

“Good,” Peter smiled, looking over the car. It was nice, but he knew Tony’s boxing career had been successful so it wasn’t a surprise that he had money. Not _that_ it mattered to Peter either way. 

“Yeah? Good.” Tony moved a hand to his knee and squeezed. “How's work?”

“Oh, you know, the usual Daddy.” Peter cooed, putting a hand over Tony’s and sliding it a little higher. 

Tony’s eyes flicked to him with heat that said he wished they weren’t in a car. “Tight little outfits, showing off that perfect twink body of yours?”

“You forgot teasing,” Peter fluttered his eyelashes innocently but couldn’t hold back a smirk.

Tony’s dick twitched as he lowered his hand to his inner thigh, squeezing again. “Hm, you’re not the only one who knows how to tease baby boy.” He pulled his hand away and didn’t miss Peter’s pout.

Tony laughed, Peter was too damn cute yet incredibly cheeky at the same time. “We’re gonna teach you some self defence today.”

Peter smiled, they kept their promises. He thought back to the key knife Tony gave him fondly, in case he ever needed it. “But I wanted to watch you two.”

“You still will, sweetheart.” Tony parked, shaking his head at the defiant look on Peter’s face. It gave him a mental image of Peter bent over his lap, his behind as rosy as his cheeks often got.

Peter’s expression sweetened, he pulled Tony’s shirt leaning over and kissing him hungrily. “Thank you, Daddy.” He pecked his lips one last time before getting out of the car, sticking his ass out as he did.

Brat. Tony’s length had stirred from the kiss, Peter having teased him yet again and smiling at him knowingly. “You okay? It’s taking you awhile to get out, old man.”

Tony growled as he got out of the car, snatching his bag from the back seat. He walked to Peter’s side and warned him, “You’re gonna pay for that later.” Truthfully the reminder of their age difference was hot but it still got a reaction from him, Peter’s smirk showed it was what he was hoping for.

“Brat.” Tony chided lightly, it didn’t mean much with the smile on his face.

Bucky heard as he approached and raised an eyebrow at Peter. “You bein’ bad, pretty?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed slightly, Bucky always came off as the tougher one of the two. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He kissed Bucky’s cheek and walked off, entering the gym.

“What was that about?” Bucky asked curiously.

“You know how he likes to tease,” Tony smirked, stepping closer to him.

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes, obviously. His eyes flicked down to Tony, “And I’m sure there’s plenty more to go. What’s that look for?”

Tony shrugged a little, “Just thinking a little payback might be deserved.”

“Oh?” Bucky mused because he knew there was more to it than that, by the way his eyes had lit up deviously. It was annoyingly endearing.

“Might be fun, a reminder of the last time we were all in a change room together.” Tony grinned, the grin that always meant trouble. 

Bucky thought back to that night, how they spitroasted Peter. Tony fucked his mouth and Bucky fucked his ass, Tony had joked there wasn’t a better way for best friends to bond then sharing a twink. He was so in.

Tony watched Bucky’s expression change and knew he was sold on the idea. “Let's do somethin’ different this time though, doll. Can’t let him think it's our only move.” He said as he grabbed a hair tie, putting his hair in a messy bun.

“Good call, Buckaroo. Got more than that monster cock up your sleeve then?” Tony teased with a shit eating grin, he loved riling people up but Bucky especially. It’s why Fury hated being around them- their banter he called it. 

Bucky didn’t usually give into Tony’s cheekiness, he was more one to roll his eyes and tell him to fuck off. But something snapped a little, he leant closer and smirked. “Nah, doll. I’m good with my mouth too and I don’t just mean suckin' dick.” After a moment he added, “Ask Pete.”

Tony’s dick twitched, apparently even he wasn’t immune to Bucky at times. He put it down to Peter being in the equation, that it was imaging the boy moaning on Bucky’s bed that affected him. 

At Tony’s silence Bucky grinned victoriously and clapped his back with a chuckle. “C’mon, we got a pretty boy to teach.”

They went inside, spotting Peter talking to Fury who appeared to be enjoying that about as much as he did talking to them. They put their bags away, Tony getting Peter’s attention.

Peter walked over, looking way too good in one of Bucky’s shirts, it hanging low against his thighs. What he did next though proved he could look even better, he stole Bucky’s hair tie using it to tie his shirt at the back making it into a make shirt crop top.

Bucky opened his mouth to tell him off and faltered at the sight, Peter in his own short shorts from work with that. “My hairs gonna be all over the place now.” He complained lightly.

As much as Peter loved Bucky’s hair in buns- it was rudely hot- he loved seeing his hair out, a mess. “So be it.”

“Do I need to stretch?” Peter asked Tony but before he could respond, there he was, bending over to touch his toes giving the perfect view of his ass.

Tony was hit with a thought of Bucky eating that perfect peach and groaned quietly. He shot a look to Bucky that read, payback later. 

Bucky and Tony watched Peter stretch, eventually they did a little too. Peter took advantage of the opportunity to show them how flexible he was, going so far as doing the splits.

“Doll..” Bucky trailed off, already imagining the kinds of shit he could get up to.

“I used to dance,” At Tony’s sly smirk he laughed, “Not _that_ kind of dancing.” 

Peter stood up and glanced around curiously, he’d seen them train after that first night so he’d been there before but there weren't that many people around today. He liked it though, the noises, seeing people box.

Bucky got his attention, “Now that the stretching-”

“-teasing.” Tony cut in, putting an arm around Peter and squeezing his behind. Peter smacked his hand away only to squeeze Tony’s back.

“-Is done, let’s do this.” Bucky watched them with an amused expression, shaking his head and walking them over to a clear area.

“Will this really work?” Peter asked with uncertainty, he was tiny compared to the guys he had to deal with at work.

Tony made sure a mat was down for them and reassured, “We’ll make sure it will, baby boy. You won’t be like me and Buck but it’ll be better than you not knowing how to protect yourself at all.”

Bucky nodded in agreement, “C’mere, first we’re gonna show you the best places to go for.”

“I already know one.” Peter said proudly, his grin growing as Bucky laughed.

“A good one too, but you’re betta off knowing more.” Bucky stood behind him, Tony in front. Tony would be the target.

“Just don’t go too crazy there, beautiful. You’ve barely gotten to know the abilities of that particular area yet.” Tony joked and it made Bucky want to kick him.

Instead Bucky rolled his eyes with a grin, he started to point out places in the body including pressure points. He touched some of the places, careful not to hurt Tony.

Peter listened well, appreciating that Bucky was doing a demonstration by himself first. Tony just stood, turning and moving when he needed to. A curious look on his face as he watched Bucky instruct Peter. He was good at it.

“What? Not even one hand on my cock to show Pete the best spot to get?” Tony raised an eyebrow and managed to appear surprisingly serious before it cracked into a grin.

Peter’s eyes flicked to Bucky, cutting off his sassy comment. “You should really point out all the spots, Buck.”

Now that peaked Tony’s interest, did the little minx want to see Bucky touching his dick?

“We’ve barely even started and both of you need a cold shower, jesus.” Bucky at least sounded like he found it funny. “Doll, feel free to kick him in the crotch at anytime, he’s been drivin’ me nuts today.”

“Pun intended,” Tony had to actually dodge a kick from Peter at that and almost fell over laughing.

Peter wondered what Tony had done though, it seemed like they were always bugging each other. “I wanna learn something cool, like getting out of a hold,” He complained with a little pout.

Tony moved behind Peter, grabbing him and murmuring in his ear, “Like this?”

Bucky crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. Now this was a view he could get used to, Peter being held in Tony’s arms and blushing at the position.

“Wanna know how to get out of it?” Bucky stepped closer, peering down at Peter and sharing a knowing expression with Tony hearing his breath hitch. Peter liked it, feeling restricted and them being in control but also knowing they’d stop given the word.

“Yeah.” Peter sounded breathless, his cock stirring feeling Tony’s strong arms around him and with Bucky looking down at him like that.

Bucky gave an understanding smirk, “Daddy’s got ya.” He explained step by step of how to break the hold, taking every opportunity to touch and watch happily as Peter was affected.

Tony laughed, taking a step back, “You’re a natural, but you’d do better if you were more focused.” He said as if his own hands hadn’t lingered on Peter, holding him in such a way that he could whisper praise in his ear and press against him.

Peter rolled his eyes sassily, the smile on his face nothing short of devious. “More focused?”

Tony glanced to Bucky then nodded with a cheeky grin, something was coming though. Bucky crossed his arms, catching the way Peter’s eyes tracked the movement. The boy wasn’t subtle.

“Show me a few holds I can break out of then I’m watching you both.” Peter’s expression was innocent now but Bucky didn’t buy it for a second.

Still, he shrugged. “Sure, babydoll. I was gonna exercise after this, Tones you in?”

They usually made it like a game, they were often competitive but it was for fun really. The winner buying lunch or just having bragging rights for a while. 

“Why’s he get all the cute pet names?” Tony smirked, his way of saying yes.

Bucky’s lip twitched, “Alright, _doll_ ,” his accent purposely thicker, “You wanna show him this time?”

“Well, since you asked like that.” Tony winked at Peter, moving to stand by him.

Peter watched the interaction with a stomach flutter, watching them flirt- or whatever the fuck they called it- was unbelievely hot. Judging by Bucky’s grin they _both_ seemed to enjoy their banter, he wondered if it was more than that and what stopped them exploring it in the first place. Not wanting to risk their friendship? Stubbornness? The second seemed more likely to him. Clearly they had chemistry and a history that meant they knew each other better than most.

Bucky put an arm around Peter’s neck, his thoughts quickly back in the present. “Buck,” he licked his lips, hands lifting to grip his arm.

Bucky’s grip was loose, tightening enough to remind him what he was actually capable of but not hurting him. He’d seen Bucky knock a guy out easily in a choke hold like this, ones twice his size even. 

Tony was watching him, eyes hooded with a sly smirk. “Oh, you like that don’t you, gorgeous?”

Tony’s teasing, his smirk, the way his muscles looked with his arms crossed and sounding so damn smug. He was quickly getting hard and who could blame him? With Bucky pressed against his back, strong arm around his neck and Tony watching them like that.

“Poor thing,” Tony cooed in faux sympathy, a fingertip running over Peter’s bugle and bringing out a whine. 

He looked to Bucky like Peter wasn’t even there, “The naughty boys hard, Buckaroo. What should we do about that?”

“He’s been teasin’, doesn’t seem fair to do anything yet. We haven’t even shown him what we wanted to yet, doll. Still got some moves to go,” Bucky mused with a grin, his free hand sliding into Peter’s hair and tugging it back. 

Tony’s eyes flicked between Bucky’s grin and Peter’s exposed neck. So fucking sinful. “He sure has, haven’t you sweetheart?”

Peter rolled his eyes but keened as Bucky tugged on his hair again before letting go. “It’s not my fault you're both easily teased, _Daddies_.” The purr went right to their lengths but they shared another look.

“Here’s how you get out of a choke hold,” Tony began, the fact he was now compused like nothing had even happened only made Peter’s own cock throb. 

It wasn’t fair, they were both so sexy. Peter listened though as Tony explained, demonstrating it himself with Bucky, who ended up tossed on the floor. Bucky looked all too pleased about it, a masochist maybe, Peter thought to himself cheekily.

“You’re not exactly gonna be able to do that sugar, but we’ll show you how to break free.” Bucky said, still laying on the cushioned floor and gazing up at Tony amusedly.

Tony offered a hand and pulled him up, moving back to put Peter in the hold. This time Tony ran through what he’d told him, making sure he knew how to break out of it. 

“Did so good, babydoll.” Bucky praised, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders and kissing his hair. 

“Good boy.” Tony added with a wink.

When they were done Peter’s mind wandered as they walked to get some water.

“Pete?” Tony’s voice got his attention, pausing from drinking from his water bottle. “You’re blushing, baby. What were you thinking about, hm?”

“You and Bucky.” Peter said honestly as he felt Bucky’s arms sliding around him, it wasn’t even an attack position, he just wanted to.

“Yeah? ‘Bout what?” Bucky asked curiously, pulling off his shirt as he started to overheat. About what just happened, he assumed but he liked to fluster him.

“Did you two ever hook up?” Peter asked and Tony choked on air.

“What now?” Tony said at the same time Bucky let out a confused grunt, wiping water away from his mouth.

“You know, did you two ever-” Peter started.

“-Doll, I know what hook up means, I’m not that old.” Bucky snorted, smirking at Tony who was the eldest of the two. “Tones? You need a refresher?”

“Fuck off.” Tony laughed and Peter stood between them, eyes flicking to each. 

Bucky was frowning, still clearly confused. Then he smirked, tossing Tony a smug expression that made heat pool low in Peter’s belly. “Nah we haven’t, poor guy will never know what he’s missing.”

Tony huffed, crossing his arms and smirking back. “Could say the same about you, sweet cheeks.”

Peter tried to contain his bubbling excitement, “Why haven’t you?”

“Baby, you’re thinking way too much about this. For starters, we both like to top.” Tony shrugged, as if that was the most reasonable explanation. Maybe he had a point.

Tony gave a curious look, “That's a good point though- who would top out of us?” He grinned, like it was another one of their games.

Peter replied without thought, “Bucky.” Just as Bucky said, “Me, obviously.”

Tony glared at them both, “Whatever, I’m gonna work out.”

When Tony walked off Bucky murmured to Peter, “He’s such a sook, he’ll get over it.” He pushed his hair back and licked his lips. “Ready to watch us work out now?” He smirked again, Peter had sounded dead set on it earlier.

“Only always,” Peter grinned, giving his cheek a quick kiss before walking over to where Tony was starting with weights.

Bucky followed after him, “I’ll spot ya, Tones.” He stood behind where Tony laid, arms working as he lifted the weight.

Bucky was right, Tony was over it if him letting Bucky spot him was anything to go by. “That’s it doll,” he encouraged, hands out ready.

Peter wondered if he realised when the pet names slipped at times, outside of doing it to try and mess with him. 

Tony grunted, arms lifting and Peter drooled over the scene. They’d worked out a lot the day before, Bucky wasn’t letting him slack off just yet though.

“C’mon Tones, know you can do better than that. Watched ya yesterday,” Bucky mused, as it was put back in place he added more weight to it. 

Tony almost snapped that he wasn’t some fella Bucky could sweet talk, especially after Peter’s and his comment, but it was actually motivating. “Watched me kick your ass you mean,” Tony grinned, mischievous expression on his face.

Bucky rolled his eyes with a playful huff, “More lifting less talkin’.” He gazed down at him and smirked, “Besides, you just got lucky. Was havin’ an off day.”

“Stuck in here with you- don’t think that’s lucky,” Tony joked, words strained as he lifted the weights off the bar.

“I swear it’s like you’ve never seen me, Tones. Anyone would kill to train w’me,” Was Bucky’s cheeky retort.

“Not Fury,” Tony countered and they both burst out laughing, luckily Bucky was there to take the bar off him and place it back.

“Gimme five more and you’re done, sugar.” Bucky challenged softly, Tony could say no but when Bucky worded it like that he didn’t want to.

Tony did five more, sweaty by the end of it and then it was Bucky’s turn- Tony ran him through a drill. All the while Peter had found a spot to sit, listen and watch. Happily. They’d usually see who could do more, one of the best ways to push themselves.

Peter eventually got too hot though, for various reasons. “It’s too hot in here,” Peter complained. “Are you guys done, yet?”

Tony almost reminded Peter this was actually his idea but he was tired anyway. “Yeah, baby. We’ll hit the showers and head out.” His eyes darted to Bucky who nodded in agreement.

“Good plan.” Bucky grabbed his shirt, wiping at his face. 

Tony pulled his sweat damp shirt off and Peter- oh god. There they were, both gorgeous and shirtless. Sweaty, muscles highlighted perfectly and not even taking notice of just how good they looked. 

~~~

They walked to the showers, Tony’s arm thrown over Peter lazily. “You have fun?”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled, the blush said it all.

Bucky glanced over and smirked, being in the change room just reminded him of when they’d met. “You can shower if you wanna, pretty thing. Packed ya some clothes of mine.”

He opened his locker, getting out his bag and a towel.

“Isn’t that cute,” Tony teased and he almost thought he saw Bucky’s cheek go pink, but then in a moment it was gone.

“Christ, you talk too much,” Bucky meant it as an insult but he was too amused as he undressed.

Peter got an idea, taken from their games. He wanted to play one of his own. “Remember the last time we were in a room like this together?” He smirked.

Tony’s eyes darkened, eyes darting to Peter’s mouth. “Haven’t been able to forget it, baby boy.”

“Course I do.” Bucky stared at him like he was crazy, now naked and unashamed, even as they were both still dressed. His dick hanging heavy, half hard from the day they’d had.

Tony took it as his queue, pulling off his pants and underwear. He might not be as big as Bucky- monster cock, his mind supplied- but he wasn’t lacking either and he knew how to use it.

They both looked to Peter expectantly, “Me either.” He slowly pulled the hair tie free, the shirt falling down before he took it off.

Bucky groaned low in his throat as Peter turned, giving a view of his ass as he teasingly pushed his shorts and underwear over the swell of it. He peered over his shoulder, pleased to find they were now both hard.

Once his clothes fell to the floor he kneeled with them under his knees, between Tony and Bucky. His eyes flicked up and he licked his lips before eyeing their erections. Who ever thought they could be so beautiful?

“I wanna,” Peter dragged a finger along each of theirs, moaning as they twitched, “Make my Daddies cum.”

 _My_. That was new and had them both somehow even harder, flushed in a way that had Peter’s mouths watering.

“Whatcha waitin’ for, doll?” Bucky gazed down at him with a crooked grin. 

“Well,” Peter dragged out the word, loosely wrapping each hand around their shafts. “If I’m gonna be a good boy like that, I think I deserve a reward.” 

Peter looked to Tony, tightening his grip and stroking them once slowly. He already knew Tony was more likely to just agree, they were both a sucker for him but Bucky was trickier at times.

Tony grunted distracted by the hand on him and Peter’s pretty face, “Sounds fair if you do a good job, baby boy.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow because he knew it wasn’t that simple. Peter’s thumbs circled their tips, along the slit and made Bucky leak. “But I get to choose the reward and I want it now.”

Bucky laughed, pushing a hand through Peter’s hair and gripping it. “What makes you think you deserve the reward _before_ making us cum, huh?”

Peter kissed up Bucky’s length, little licks here and there, “Because, I know how to use my mouth, _Sir,_ and otherwise I’ll stop.” His tongue flicked against the head before he pulled his mouth away.

Bucky’s chest rumbled as he suppressed a growl, not very well. “When you have our cocks in your hands me and Tones don’t wanna hear about how many fellas you’ve gone on your knees for.”

Tony continued that thought for him, “The only slut you are now pretty boy is ours and the only dicks that matter?” He gripped Peter’s hair too, the boy mewling and his little erection jumping pathetically.

“Daddies.” Peter licked his lips and Tony rewarded him another pull of his hair.

“Damn right,” Bucky rolled his hips, fucking into Peter’s fist before the brat pulled his hand away. 

“Still, my reward or I’m keeping my hands and mouth to myself.” Peter sassed, looking as cheeky as ever and stubborn as all hell. 

Bucky was throbbing and there was no way he was missing this opportunity, so he caved. How bad could it be? He’d deserve it anyway, he was sure. He was tempted to just fuck his mouth, show him who was in charge but that would need some discussion first. 

“Fine. What is it?” Bucky asked and decided that Peter was going to have a face covered in cum soon for all his cheek.

Peter smirked, he had them wrapped around his little finger. “I want to see you two kiss- properly.

“Christ,” Bucky sighed, Peter noted that their hard ons hadn’t wiltered at the thought. 

“What’s the big deal? It’s just kissing and you’re both good at it.” Peter smiled sweetly at that.

“If it's not a big deal then why do you want us to?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

Peter moaned, “It will be _so hot_.” And he was meddling, but that was his business.

Tony and Bucky glanced to each other, having some kind of telepathic conversation via their eyebrows. Such a married couple.

Bucky shrugged, “Alright.” It was kind of thrilling, knowing Peter wanted to watch them kiss and it felt forbidden too. Tony was his best friend, of many years. He had certainly kissed worse looking guys.

Tony nodded with a smirk, “Always knew you wanted to kiss me, Bucky bear.” Tony was a bit of a slut back in his day, kissing a friend didn’t bother him- he knew it was just that, a kiss between two friends who both happened to be attractive.

Peter grinned, he was a genius mastermind and his wet dream was about to happen. “It’s gotta be real kissing, open mouthed.” He reminded them.

Bucky nodded at Peter and breathed out a laugh, “Shut it Tones, before I change my mind.”

“Make me.” Tony licked his lips, smirking deviously. Peter swore he could see the sexual tension in the room.

That was _it_. Bucky snapped, it felt like all of Tony’s cheeky little comments led up to that exact moment. He cupped the back of Tony’s head, bringing their lips together harshly. Tony made a surprised little noise, his type were twinks and they didn’t kiss him like that, that was Tony’s job.

Bucky put his other arm around his back, pulling him closer as he tipped Tony’s head back slightly with the hand tangled in his hair. Tony wasn’t used to being the shorter one, either. Bucky kissed him softer, sliding their lips together and dragging his tongue along the seam of Tony’s.

“God,” Peter whined, it was better than he ever thought it would be. He stroked them again, watching eagerly. 

Tony gasped and Bucky took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, groaning when their tongues brushed together. He pulled Tony even closer so Peter could stroke them together, Tony rocking his hips and grinding against Bucky’s.

Peter pushed between them enough to start sucking Tony as he jerked Bucky off. Tony let out a wrecked noise, right into Bucky’s mouth that had him leaking profusely. Bucky bit Tony’s bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth and keeping his gaze when Tony’s eyes fluttered open. God, he was pretty.

Peter sucked Tony expertly, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. Moaning at the taste of him and still managed to stroke Bucky. He was in heaven, a stiff wind and he’d be cumming untouched on his knees between them like the good slut he was for his Daddies.

Bucky let go of his lip but kept his fingers in his hair, not letting Tony pull back. “Fuck,” Tony groaned, he sounded close and by the way he was now bucking into Peter’s mouth he knew he was.

Bucky lowered his hand, grabbing Tony’s ass and getting another wrecked sound from him. He ducked his head close to his ear, licking up his neck and biting softly. 

“Cum for me, doll.” He crooned in his ear, it may have been crossing a line but Tony’s head fell back with a moan loud enough to alert anyone outside as he came.

Peter swallowed everything he could, some cum and drool dripping down his chin as he pulled off with a gasp for air. He whined pathetically, Tony came _for Bucky._

Bucky batted Peter’s hand away and stroked himself, hard and fast. He was so fucking close, he just wanted one last thing- “Touch your dick, pretty boy. Cum for Daddy.” His lip twitched, they were both going to cum for him today.

Peter didn’t waste time, he came in three strokes, all over the floor. Bucky grinned, feral and smug, “This is just a bonus.” He said breathlessly, finishing over Peter’s pretty face.

Tony slumped against Bucky, watching it all as his spent cock twitched. Fuck they were too good.

Bucky turned his head, kissing Tony again and licking into his mouth without thought. Peter’s whine drew his attention back, “C’mon pretty, let’s getcha cleaned up.”

Tony supported his own weight, smiling dopily as he helped Peter up and carried him towards the showers. “You did so good, sweetheart.” He praised, admiring the mess Bucky made of his face.

“Daddy,” Peter mewled tiredly, kissing him. He let Tony taste his and Bucky’s cum. 

Bucky followed them, groaning softly at the sight before they all showered. Tony and Bucky washing Peter together, praising him.

**Author's Note:**

> I deffs have more plans for these boys :')
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
